Out of the fox hole and onto the beat
by Son of Brokkr
Summary: Nick Wilde is a former Marien who was sent home after a botched Spec Ops Mission. Bored with the day to day he joins the ZPDA. Will he find love? Find out more in Out of the fox hole and Onto the Beat (please be kind and rewind and sorry for sucky summary this is my first so give me a bit of leeway please) By the way do not own anything it all belongs to Disney
1. Operation Night howlers

Chapter one: Operation NightHowler preview  
It was a dark starless night in a the middle of a dessert in an unknown place five mammals dressed in black with two wearing night vision goggles where near a dam with a barrel of a strange dark blue liquid."Are you sure we should do this sir"one of the animals said with a roguishly smooth voice with a stiff undertone?  
"are you going ageist orders, Wilde? "A short animal said he was short and skinny Ram the only reason he was so skinny was because his wool was removed he had a sniper rifle with an NV scope and a sick twisted smile."NO sir Commander Bellwether sir" The now introduced Wilde said. Wilde was a Lanky fox with a swimmers body . his forest green eyes captivating all who catches his gaze."Good Now pour in the Drug into the enemies drinking supply and then we can get out of here" The insidious Ram said as he took point with his sniper. The four other animals went to took to their task. Wilde poured the ominous liquid in as it turned the water into a deeper shade of blue then back again."Alright done commander"One of the other animals said as far off growls started to fill the air. "Good now let's get out of here," A female voice said before she was attacked by an adolescent desert hare. Thinking quickly Wilde knocks the child off only for it to come at him when he wakes shoots out of bed sweat matting his fur. "Fuck that dream again"as he rubs a scar on his dog tags glittering in the moonlight with the words (Privet Nicholas P W)."well it seems this is the start to a new life"Nick said with a lazy smirk as he sees his Calendar with ZPDA circled in dark red."well its time to try and make the world a better place" TO BE CONTINUED


	2. No mammal gets left behind

It was a cold rainy morning in Zootopia as Nick stands on the corner of the street waiting for the bus to come. he was dressed in a Pleather jacket. the traffic was unusually quiet for a rainy Monday morning."I wonder when the bus will decide to show up."Nick whispered to himself as a bright light draws near splashing him with a large wave of water."FUCK!" Nick shouted as he gets drenched in cold rain water. The bus opens to expose an elderly sloth. "Hi-are-you" Nick rolls his eyes " Nicholas- Piberius -Wild ?" Nick smiled and nodded his head "yes sir "Nick gets on the bus and takes a seat by a rabbit with gray fur and amethyst eyes. "So what makes a fox join the academy?" the rabbit said with curiosity dancing in her eyes. Nick gives a lazy smile with his tired eyes."The same thing that would make a Bunny join the police academy "The rabbit grits her teeth and glares at the predator next to her." what's the supposed to mean fox?!" Nick blinks and looks at the rabbit."Nothing just meant that I'm here to prove that I can be more than a sly fox. By the way names Nick. Nick Wilde yours?" He holds out his paw with a sly grin as the gray rabbit takes it in her own"The names Judy and sorry about that I have spent most of my life defending my choice in occupation from my parents and family for years"Judy smiles bashfully. "Hey, no worries Judy trust me, my Mom and sister, were not thrilled when I told them I wanted to join the military."He pulls out his dog tags and with a proud grin"Zootopian Marine corps 3rd Division"  
Judy gasped as she looked at the fox with awe."You were a marine? " Nick smiled as he noticed a sign that welcomed them to the police academy. "Looks like we are here Judy ready to make the world a better place?" Judy smiled and nodded"you bet your tail fox"The bus came to a stop as the other animals filed out of the bus Nick and Judy lined up beside the other recruits in a single file line. As the mammals finish a Large female polar bears bursts out of the main building and storms over to the mammals in formation. Nick snaps to attention as soon as he hears the door open and Judy quick to follow suite hers being a little sloppy compared to Nicks."ALRIGHT MAGGOTS I AM DRILL INSTRUCTOR CORA AND THIS WILL BE YOUR HOME FOR THE NEXT NINE MONTHS!ZOOTOPIA HAS TWELVE UNIQUE ECOSYSTEMS WITHIN ITS CITY LIMITS. TUNDRATOWN SAHRA SQUARE THE RAINFORRIST DISTRICT TO NAME A FEW YOU HAVE TO MATER THEM ALL OF THEM BEFORE YOU HIT THE STREETS, OR GUESS WHAT YOUR DEAD! NOW YOUR LIVING ARRANGMENTS WILL BE That CABINS TWO PER CABIN AND THEY ARE UNISEX I AM NOT HERE TO HOLD YOUR FUCKING PAW IF YOU WANT TO FUCK THEN FUCK JUST MAKE SURE TO BE UP BRIGHT AND EARLY OR GUESS WHAT YOUR DEAD!"  
They all lined up to get the cabin numbers as Judy gets hers she finds out that no other but Nick Wilde is her roommate. "Well look at that Mr. Wilde looks like you and I will be rooming for nine months." Nick looks at his own living assignment to see if she is right. "Huh seems so Carrots " Judy blinks and looks at her new roommate with wonder. "Why did you just call me Carrots ?"Nick just taps his nose and smiles as Judy blushes "Well in rabbit society it is a term of endearment." Nick's eyes widen with shock. "Woh sorry Judy I did not mean to offend you I mean I..."He starts rambling as Judy laughs and shakes her head "I don't mind Nick just know I won't be perpetuating the rabbit stereotype so soon." She smiles a sly smile as they head into their cabin.  
There training was intense as they ran through a plane of neverending winter, Scorching hot sands , and the Deep lush jungle many animals dropped out during the five months they were there Judy never lost her determination and Nick had been through worse. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS TODAY IS FIGHT DAY BUT WITH A TWIST TODAY You're FIGHTING ME WITHOUT GLOVES I WANT TO SEE CLAWS OR GUESS WHAT YOUR DEAD NOW WILDE SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" He got into the ring and unsheathed his claws "Are you ready Fox?"Cora said with a malicious grin. All nick did was nod as the bell rang but nothing happened Nick stood there."What's the matter fox trot to afraid? " Nick just smiled and said. "Oh no I was just taught that a lady should always go first " He winks at her with his impish smile as she rushes in "YOUR DEAD FOX..."as she swings her Paw towards Nick as he dodges and climbs up her arm and hits her behind her right ear causing her to lose balance she falls to the ground hard. The training ground was silent as if no one dared to make a gets off Drill Sargent Cora and offers her his paw. "Sorry mam but you never rush into a fight with an unknown opponent." Cora nods her head."Good job Fox now get back in line" He does as he is told and waits for the exercise to end."BARLEY PASSABLE MAGGOTS NOW GO TO THE MESS HALL AND EAT IM SICK OF ALL OF YOU "The Mammals head to the mess hall but as Nick starts to head there he feels a large paw on his shoulder. "Sept for you Wildes you an I need to talk." They head over to Cora's office and as they get inside he sees a hauntingly familiar face staring right at him in the frame of an old photo. "Boris,"Nick says as he looks at the photograph in shock. "That's right Nick Boris Misha, my brother. " Nick looks at her as she sits behind her desk her name plaque reading Cora Misha. "I am so sorry Miss Misha I could not do anything to stop the bleeding I..I" He broke down in tears in front of the Drill instructor as she gets up and pulls him into a hug. "I know Nick. Boris was proud to call you a friend and a brother and that you always made him laugh. He respected you Nick and I don't blame you no one does " Nick nods and stands up."Sorry, Drill Sargent but I must get ready for tomorrow's run or I'm dead." He joked as Cora dismisses him. He heads back to the cabin haveing lost his appetite and waits for the next day.  
The next few days were a blur as Nick and Judy proved themselves over and over again forming both a friendship and rivalry between them. On the sixth month, they were standing in front of a large building with no windows as Cora passes in front of the remaining animals. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS THIS IS THE DARK OBSTICAL COURSE THERE ARE NO WINDOWS AND ONLY TWO WAS OUT YOU GIVE UP OR YOU MAKE IT TO THE END NOW GET GOING !" They all rush into the building as Nick climbs and jumps through the obstacles with ease but as he approaches the finish line he hears Judy cry out in what seems to be pain. He looks for around and sees her near the end clutching on to her ankle he runs over."What,s wrong carrots?" he exclaims with worry as he does not smell any blood."I twisted my ankle Nick and I can't get up" Nick lifts her into a fireman's carry and starts to head back towards the finish."Nick what are you doing I'm slowing you down!" Nick just gives her a smile as he replied."You see Judy Marines live by a code Semper Fidelis which means always loyal always brave but it means something more to me." Judy gazes up at him with wonder. "Whats that Nick?"Nick loses all humor and his gaze turns sharp as he spoke with pride."It means No mammal gets left behind"

To be continued

Authors note:Hey hope your liking it so far I'm going to try and post two chapters every 2 weeks Peace and love


	3. Of Predator and Prey

As they exited the blacked out warehouse Cora was there waiting for them. "YOUR THE LAST ONE'S OUT RUNTS." Nick stands at attention and looks into the drill sergeant's eyes. "Sorry mam but a fellow Cadet fell and I could not leave her there mam!" Judy looks at Nick with a strange look in her eyes as Nick gets chewed out by Drill Sargent Cora. After everything was done with they head back to the mess hall for dinner but a certain gray rabbit could not help but think about what happened. "Hey, Judy are you alright?" Nick asked worried about the Lagomorph. Judy smiles and nods at him."Yeah, Nick, I'm fine just thinking about something." Nick nods and smiles his impish smile. "don't think too hard there carrots I can see the smoke. " Judy smiles and smacks Nick in the muzzle."Shaduap you smart ass fox" Judy laughs as she finishes her dinner. Few minutes later Judy and Nick head to their cabin and Judy stops at the door. "Hey Nick, I want to thank you for what you did earlier I want to give you something important to me." Nick blinks and shakes his head. "Judy you don't need to give me anything. You are my friend and comrade I'm not going to abandon you at my earliest convenience." Judy smiles and shakes her head and opens the door and takes Nick by the hand and pulls him to the bed."I know Nick that's why I'm giving you me," Nick Just follows her with a look of awe and fear as Judy strips her clothes and climbs on the bed.

"Judy are you sure you want to do this I mean..." Nick is interrupted by Judy. "Nick I understand your hesitation but I want this. I swore to give myself to a mate who would actually care about me and well Not use me for sex." Judy brings her knees to her chest and looks down. Nick stands there unsure of what to say until he breaks the silence. "Judy if we do this please understand that you are mine." Judy looks at him with confusion as she crawls over to him."What do you mean Nick?" Nick just stood there and looked directly into her eyes. "Judy I am very territorial it means if we do this I will try and make you mine. My...Mate." Judy looks at him in awe as Nick looks away. "Well, my mate I guess I'm yours " Nick looked at into her eyes and saw nothing but love as he started to shed his clothes he asked once more. "Are you sure about this Judy?" Judy just smiled and brought his paw to her heart. "You tell me, my mate" Nick then proceeds to climb onto the bed making her fall right on her back.

Nick nuzzled against her soft fur as he traced his claws lightly along her petite body, she shuddered closing her eyes whispering softly "Be easy alright? Believe it or not but t-this will be a first..." Grinning, Nick nodded before he nipped on one of her ears lightly while slowly pushing into her virginal slit.  
She clung tightly to his fur taking in a deep breath feeling her innocence being torn apart, Nick Leaned in closer letting her adjust to him stretching her for the first time. "You're mine now" he growled softly in her ear, gently she nodded starting to relax around his invading dick "Always and forever" she moaned softly feeling him starting to thrust slowly Into her tight opening. She pulled at his fur lightly gasping softly hooking her legs around his moaning for more, pressing in deeper he grinned at her shriek of Delight. Slowly he began deep steady thrusts into her, she clenching tightly around him he nipped on her ear more tugging against it his thrusts picking up becoming harder as he built his pace. Her hips thrusting up against him in perfect rhythm with his thrusts, as she rose against him his knot pushing into her locking the two lovers together. She screamed out his name hitting her first ever orgasm, her Tight walls clenching Nick tighter causing him to shove in as deep as he could filling Judy to the brim with his searing hot cum.

Nick holds her close trough the night as she is lulled to sleep by both Nicks warmth and by the cum deep inside her. "Sleep tight Carrots tomorrow's going to be a long day." The months flew past as there where only a handful of recuts left at the academy. Nick and Judy were at the top of their class. It was the day of Graduation and the mess hall was filled with the sounds of celebration as Nick and Judy are at their normal seat. "So Judy I was wondering I was wondering if you would like to move into my loft with me after graduation. I mean if you want to that is." Nick looks away sheepishly as Judy smiles as she nods. "I would love to Nick as long as you don't mind helping me move my clothes and items from My parent's house in Bunny Burrows to Zootopia." Nick just smiled as Cora watched from the door. "Heh He's doing what you told him to brother, " She said as she heads out to prepare for the ceremony.

It was a sunny day in Bunny Berrow as an olive green jeep drives down the dusty road towards a small farm. The driver Is none other than looks down at a piece of paper that had an address on it."Ok, so I need to look for a sign that says Hopps farm."He looks around looking as he drives down the road. A little while later he sees a wood stall with the words "Fresh Fruits" His stomach rumbles as if he was had not eaten in days. "I wonder if they know where the Hopps Farm is and maybe I can grab some blueberries " As he reached the stand he sees Judy herself behind the stall. "Hey, Carrots thought you wanted to be a cop." Judy Smiles and hugs Nick. "I am I just thought you would be coming later in the day," Nick smiled and gave out a small bark. "Mama said to never keep a mate waiting Carrots," Judy smiles and starts to close down the stand as she reaches for the blueberries nicks stomach rumbles once more in hunger. "Judy, how much are those Blueberries? I haven't eaten since breakfast." Judy Smiles and gives him the bag with a kiss on his nose."That will be forty dollars, sweetie." Nick hands her the money as she puts it into the money jar. "Well I will direct you to the main house my folks are actually waiting for you Nick" She pointed nick to the homestead where two older rabbits where waiting for them.

Nick stops the car in front of the house and exits the vehicle and he moves over to the Rabbits."Hi, I'm Nicholas Wilde it is an honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps." He extended his hand towards Mr. Hopps in a friendly gesture in hope that they could get along for Judy's sake. Mr. Hopps stares at Nick with a stern look until pulls Nick into a firm hug. "Hello there Nick, please cal me Stu and this is Bonnie we heard what you did for Judith and we can't tell you how grateful we are that you helped her when you did."Nick Just smiles and nods as Judy comes out of the house with two suitcases. Nick smiles and helps her put them into the jeep. "SO Judy, are you ready to go home?" She just smiles and nods as they get into the car and drive off to start their new life.

To be continued... Authors note: I could not have done this chapter without my friend Oma who wrote the Lemon I hope you enjoyed he will be helping me in the future so until then see you next time Same bat time same bat channel .


	4. Take me to church

Nick wakes up to see himself back in the desert he gets out of his cot cautiously as if the ground beneath him was going to vanish in a moments notice. A large polar bear wearing a white wife beater and fatigues over his left eye there was a small gash and his left ear looked like it was brutally torn off by a lawn mower. Nick smiled as he walked up to the Bear. "Morning Boris how are you this morning man?" Nick said and smiled as he is pulled into a big hug. "Nick my friend I am well we have eggs and real milk not that cheap powdered crap they try to pour down our throats!" Nick laughed as he walks towards the mess tent. "Yeah but it does not spoil easily and its cost effective you know how brass are." Nick said with a smile as the second they step foot out of the tents a loud bang resonates in the camp and Boris is in front of Nick as a red stain spreads on Boris's T-shirt as he falls face first on the sandy ground."Boris!" Nick rolls him over and tears off his shirt to see a bullet hole right next to Boris's heart. Nick scrambles to put pressure on the wound and he feels his friends heart beat fading. "Boris don't you die on me you bastard you have a family to get back to!" Boris just smiles and holds the red fox close. and he draws nick closer to his muzzle."Live my friend and make a family." With that, Nick sees the life of his friend fade from the world.  
Nick wakes up with a start as sweat pours pour from the bed. He turns to see Judy asleep with a happy smile as she snuggles close to him. He turns to the clock as it reads 12:47. With that nick slowly gets out of bed and makes his way over to the restroom he turns on the fossett and splashes the cold water on his face. As he stares at himself in the mirror. "I look like hell." Nick laughs humorlessly and he turns off the water and dries his face. He turns back to the bedroom and sees Judy searching for him whimpering when she could not feel his fur. He moves to the bed and gathers her in his arms and has her rest his head on his chest. She cuddles into him as his heartbeat and warmth lul her into a peaceful sleep. He stayed there for what seemed like forever with a rabbit who seemed to worm her way into his heart in some magical way. "I'm lucky to have you Carrots. " Judy just smiled as she holds onto him tighter. The morning came quickly as Judy makes them both breakfast and then heads out to get some chores done. "I will be back with dinner ok nick I love you." Judy said blushing so hard it reached the tips of her ears. "I love you too carrots stay safe ok " Nick smiled as he kissed her. When the door closed he went over to the Tv and flipped through the channels as his dream from the night before crept up on him like a spider looking for prey. He tried to resist the feeling of sorrow and self-hatred that entered his heart. A voice started to stir in his head. "She is better off without you Nick they all are. You're own mother and sister left you because they knew you where nothing but a murderer and when Judy finds out do you honestly think she will stay? Why dont you just end it?" Nick clutches his head as the voice grows louder and louder as he starts to agree. He gets up from the couch and heads to the bathroom and opens a counter drawer to retrieve a straight razor. He then removes his cloaths and folds them neatly on the bed. He then returns to the bathroom and starts to draw a bath and unlocks the razor. He then slowly gets into the tub. The blade slowly bit into Nicks fur covered skin as he slid the razor across his arm. He let out a slow hiss as he did it three more times on each arm. He then dipped his arm in the warm bath.  
the door opened as Judy entered."NICK!" I'm back! I brought Thai food." She got no answer back. As she made her way further into the house, The sound of running water filled her ears and the coppery tang of blood assaults her senses. She runs over to the bathroom only to find Nick in the bathtub filled with the volatile mix of water and blood. " _Nick_! " She called out as she ran to Nick and dragged him out of the tub with all of her might. She then wrapped the wounds to the best of her abilities and ran to the phone. Nicks sight begins to blur as his final thought was "Take me to church."

To be continued...Authors note: Well that was not fun to write sorry for the short chapter but yeah ... well Peace and Love


	5. Family Reunion

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP was the sound that greeted Nick as he awoke to find him in a hospital bed. He looked around to find a sleeping Judy laying by his side Her once fluffy and shiny coat was now matted and dull as if she had not showered in weeks. She had her face buried into Nick's side as he felt a huge pang of guilt for what he'd done.

"Oh, Judy, I am so sorry."

He started petting her head while pulling her closer to him. Judy woke up slowly as she felt the pleasant feel of Nick stroking her head.

"Nick why? Why did you do it?"

Her voice was cracked as she looked at him, showing him all of the pain and sorrow that had built up for what time he was there. He sighed and held her close.

"Judy, I'm broken and I have done things I am not proud of. I killed a kit. I turned an entire town into bloodthirsty monsters. "

He began to cry turned his head in shame because he did not want to see Judy's disgusted look. He felt her paw turn his head to look at her.

"Nick tell me what happened I won't hate you but I feel like I need to understand."

Nick sighed and began explaining what happened.

"It was over a year ago. We had a mission to suppress a village that was housing known terrorists. Our job was to suppress the village by using this new drug called NH. It allows the consumer, as I can best describe it, devolve to their baser instincts. Our job was to dump it into the drinking supply. After we did it, all hell broke loose. A young desert rabbit wanted water late at night and he went savage. When he saw us, he attacked us and almost killed one of my friends. I tried to throw him off her, but that pissed him off so he went after me."

He moved his fur on his muzzle to show her the scar that was there.

"I had no choice, Judy. I-I snapped his neck."

He then broke down and curled up, waiting for the hate he know was coming. Judy brought him into a hug and sighed.

"Nick, I understand and while I'm not happy, I'm not going to leave you. I love you Nick, and we are going to deal with this together alright?"

Nick nodded as a lioness with a curvy figure, a cheesy 90's cartoon t-shirt, and a doctors jacket came in. She was nearly as curvy as a certain pop star in her suit skirt. Her eyes where a deep gray. She would never be considered classically beautiful, but she would probably star in many adolescent teenagers wet dreams.

"Nice to see your up, Nicky. You had us worried there. You where out for a while now."

Nick looked at her as he pulls Judy closer to him.

"Who are you?"Nick asked with a guarded tone, trying to shield her.

The Lioness smiled at the scene. "What, you don't recognize me? It's me, Sally. It is nice to see you again Private."

She then pulled out a pair of dog tags from her shirt.

"SALLY! Is that you? My god! How have you been!" Nick exclaimed happily as he finally recognized her.

Sally ran over and pulled nick into a hug, pulling Judy into it involuntarily.

"Can someone tell me what is going on? I mean I don't mind being hugged by a lioness, but still I don't know you, lady."

Sally blushed as Nick laughs at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"Judy, this is Sally. She was the Medic in the unit."

Sally removed herself from the hug and got to work making sure Nick was up and running

"Alright, Nick, you got 2 visitors. Says they're your Mother and sister."

Nick eyes when wide as he shook his head violently. Sally smiled as she opened the door to show a tall vixen with teal eyes and light red fur. She wore overalls and had a linth frame. Her tail swished quickly from side to side as she saw her big brother for the first time in what seemed like a while. Behind her was an elderly vixen, but it seemed time was a friend. Her fur was peppered with gray, but it did not hinder her beauty. Rather, the gray enhanced it. Her eyes were a sharp teal that showed only kindness and worry when it laid on her bedridden son. They walked forward as Nick started to shake in fear. They stopped near the bed and Judy started to stroke Nicks stomach to calm him down. The younger vixen saw this and smiled as the older one did not take her eyes off of Nick.

"Nick, " the older vixen said with a gentle voice that resonated throughout the room.

"Yes, mom?" Nick said with a hint of fear.

"Please introduce us to your mate. Please, don't deny. She is drenched in your sent."

Judy blushed when she heard the older vixen acknowledge her standing as his mate. Nick smiled and ran his paw over her body.

"This Is my mate, Judy. Judy, this Is my mother, Vivian and my sister, Rachel."

Rachel waved hi, making hand gestures. Judy watched as Nick nodded and started using gestures as well.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Judy asked, confused by what she was seeing.

Vivian smiled, sitting down in a hospital chair.

"Rachel is unable to speak because of something that happened early on in her life. So she uses sign language to talk."

Judy nodded, watching Nick talk. Vivian smiled and moved closer to Judy.

"So tell me, Judy dear, how did you become Nicks mate?"

Judy looks down sadly. "I am not his mate. I'm his... I don't really know what I am. I can't give him kits... He deserves to have an actual mate..."

Nick cut her off by bringing her into his arms and held her close to him.

"Judy you are my mate. I don't care if you can't give me children. We will adopt. You saved my life. Judy, you ARE my mate! Do you understand? You're MINE!"

Nick said with love and conviction as he held her close to him. Vivian smiled pet Judy's head.

"Dear, you are now part of the family. And thank you for saving my son."

She smiled while Judy began to cry. Rachel starts to sign to Nick.

"Rachel wants to thank you for bringing us all together, Judy. She also says welcome to the family and she considers you her sister."

Nick translated to Judy. Judy smiled, then brought the silent vixen into a deep hug. Vivian stood up to kiss Nick's head.

"Nick, get better soon, alright? We are going to head out. Oh, and if you wait 5 more years to call us I will smack you upside the head. Understood?"

Nick nodded as Vivian and Rachel left the room. Sally finally spoke up. "Alright, Nick. You can leave today. You just can't do anything stressful for a month or you might pop your stitches...again."

Nick agreed and Judy smiled like a thousand-watt light bulb. Sally pawed over Nick's clothes and asked Judy to follow her while he got dressed. As they entered the hallway, Sally gave Judy the biggest hug she has gotten outside of Nick and her family.

"Thank you, Judy, for saving one of the few people who actually matter to me. Nick was there for me when my family abandoned me. I love him in many ways, Judy."

Judy smiled and hugged the lioness back with just as much force.

"Sally, I know what you mean. Nick is one of the most loving mammals in the world and when he tell me he loves me, it makes my heart soar."

Sally smiled a wicked smile and pulled Judy in and whispered into her ears. Nick finished getting dressed as Judy and Sally came back in. Judy walked right up to Nick and hugged him tight.

"Nick I'm taking you to the homestead for the rest of our break, alright?"

Nick nodded and picked her up.

"As you wish my queen."

They signed themselves out and Nick was rolled out of the hospital.

"So, Judy. Are we going to go home right away or are can we stop by someplace to eat?"

Judy smiled as they get to the to the car.

"Sure I think there is a place that serves both of our dietary needs. "

After lunch, they head back to the loft so they can pack and be off to meet Judy's clan.

Authors note: Ok Hey all you people Son of Brokkr here now I am going to be starting another Zootopia fic in soon now you have to decide in the review if you want me to start on it now or later. Because it is going to happen it will be a fun romp through a different Zootopia where nothing is as it seems and Judy now fears top hats Peace and love and come back same bat time same bat place.


	6. A stop at Rusty's

It was a bright sunny day as Nick's jeep heads down the dirt road to Judy's family farm.  
"So your family knows about us right?" Nick asked his passenger.

"Yeah they know Nick and they dont care. All they care about is the fact I have a mate and that I am happy."

Nick smiled as he puts his paw on her knee.  
"Are you happy Judy?"  
Judy places her paw on his and squeezed it lightly and smiled.  
"Yes, Nick I I am not happy with the fact I had to call 911."b  
Judy said strongly as Nick looked at the road and sighed.  
"Judy I know, And I know I need help. "  
Judy brought his paw to her lips and gave it a kiss. As Nick smiled slightly he noticed a billboard advertising a diner a mile up.  
"Hey Carrots, are you hungry?"  
Judy smiles as he made his way to the diner. It was a small rest stop smack dab in the middle of the city and the burrows. The top of the sign said Rusty's Diner in bright red letters.  
"Well, this is a nice place."  
Nick said as he exited the Jeep being careful with the stitches. Judy comes over and takes his paws and kisses them. They enter the diner as a short canine walks out behind the wooden stand. He was around Judy's height and slightly pudgy with two pleather bracers. He was a corgi he is a breed of Domestic canine who are offshoots of there larger cousins the wolves they evolved to do certain jobs like hunting, gathering , and farming.

"Hi welcome to Rusty's would you like a booth or a table?"  
The Corgi said with a friendly smile.  
"Can we get a booth please?"  
Nick asked the friendly canine. The corgi nodded and took them near the back to a large booth that had the menus to the side near the wall.  
"I am Geoffrey and I will be your server today I recommend the Shrimp scampi or the tofu yellow curry. For vegetarian dishes, I recommend the Kail salad with a honey mustard dressing. Is there anything you would like to drink?"

Judy smiles at the server as she orders a coke and Nick orders an iced tea with lemon. Geoffrey took the order down on his note pad and heads to the kitchen.

"So dad will want you to sleep with my brothers and Susan will start the sessions tomorrow morning alright Sweetie?"  
Nick nodded and held her paw like it was his lifeline.  
"Judy I need this and I'm happy I have someone in my corner ."

Judy teared up as she kissed his lips and then she gets up and sits next to him in the booth. Geoffrey comes back with their drinks as they order their food.

"Alright, I will be right back with your meals."  
Geoffrey said with a kind smile as a tall Cockier spaniel walks over to the couple. He had white fur with bits of brown making it look like he had specks of rust throughout his fur. His eyes shined with joy as he walked up to the happy couple. He way wearing a rusty's shirt and wore blacks khaki pants.  
"Hi, my names Rusty I'm the owner I just wanted to come over and say hello."  
Nick smiled and shook the happy Cockiers paw.  
"Hi I'm Nick and this is Judy. This place is wonderful and Geoffrey is a really friendly server."

Rusty smiled and nodded his head quickly. as Geoffrey came over with their meals. Rusty put his arm around Geoffrey and gave him a quick hug.  
"Yup, this is my little brother."  
Geoffrey smiled and placed the meals on the table.  
"Enjoy your meals and I'm going to leave the check."  
He tears off a piece of paper and places it on the table and walks off with his big brother leaving the couple with their meals. Nick cuts into his meal which was a stack of blueberry pancakes and takes a small bite.  
"Wow, this reminds me of my moms."  
Nick said and Judy digs into her Kail salad.  
"Agreed this salad is to die for Nick."  
They happily ate their meals and paid their bill. they head back to the jeep and they were off to the burrows.

Authors note: Sorry for the short and poorly written chapter I just had to do this for me dont worry your regularly scheduled madness and mayhem will be back on Sunday hopefully. Now until next time on DRAGON BALL Z!


	7. Meeting the clan

It was midday when they finally reached the farm and a mob of rabbits was gathered around to see the visitors to their happy farm. Judy hopped out of the Jeep first and ran to the tallest rabbit in overalls.  
"DADDY I missed you and mom hows the harvest and..."  
She rambled on as her folks smiled as they noticed the shy fox in the background taking the luggage from the back of the jeep.

"Judy slow down and bring that boy over here we want to take a gander at him!"  
Stu said happily knowing that Judy was the same before she left for the big city.

Judy runs back to the jeep and grabs hold on Nick's paw and drags him over to her parents.  
"Hey, Carrots where is the fire I still need to get the suitcases."  
Nick said as Her parents laughed at the sight of the large fox dragged by the tiny rabbit.  
"That can wait you silly fox you need to meet the family. "  
Judy said as she drags the fox with very little effort. She brings him right to the elderly couple.  
"Mom Dad this is Nick Wilde, my mate, and partner." Nick stuck out his paw to shake hands with the family patriarch. Stu took the paw and pulled the poor vulpine into a strong hug. "NONE of that now boy Judy told us all about you and while I was skeptical at first I can tell you are an upstanding young todd."  
Nick blushed as he returned the hug. "Thank you, Mr. Hopps. It means a lot to me." As all this happened a tall female beige hare in a black dress suit and black-framed glasses walked over to Judy. "So that is the patient?" Judy nods and turns to the hare. "Yes, Susan and thank you. I know you're a busy mammal and…" Susan raised her paw to stop the younger rabbits words as she shares a small smile. "Judy there is no need to thank me. Your family its the least I can do." Judy smiled as she watched her little siblings gather around the large vulpine and attack his tail.  
"Help I am being attacked!"  
Nick stated in an overdramatic voice. Judy laughed as the tiny rabbits climbed over him and drag Him to the ground. Stu watched this all with a happy smile.  
"ALRIGHT! get off kids and go get their things it's almost time for dinner"  
the matriarch said as cubs removed themselves from the downed vulpine and ran to the jeep to get the suitcases.  
"Well, this will be a fun trip."  
Nick said as he walked into the house.

Dinner went over well and the cubs were enamored with Nick as he told stories about his days in the Marins. His words were captivating and almost mythical in many ways.  
"So there I was with one of my friends we were stationed in at Camp Nottingham and our drill sergeant entered mad as all hell. Being the nice mammals we are we went to his office and asked him what was wrong. He said he got his walking papers and then told us to paint him like one of our french girls and get the hell out off his office. My friend somehow pulled out a brush and told him to strip."  
Everyone started laughing as the clock showed 9:34 and the younger cubs started to yawn.  
"Well, it seems its time to hit the hay. So, Nick, you will be rooming with Judy."  
Nick nodded as he stood up and followed his mate to her dwellings.  
Judy yelped as Nick picked her up and nuzzled her neck as he walked through the door of her room.  
"I love you, Judy. I can't say it enough and I want to say sorry for everything I put you through please forgive me."  
Judy smiled sadly and pulled his head so he could look in her eyes.  
"Nick I forgive you. I love you so much and to know you were hurting so much by yourself makes me sad Nick."  
She nestled into his chest fur as he gets into the bed they would be sharing for the next month. They fell into a deep sleep and for the first time in over a year, Nick had a sweet dream.

As the sun rose over the hill there was a knock on there door. Nick woke up and looked down at his sleeping mate. He smiled and kissed her head as he slowly untangled himself from the blanket so not to wake the sleeping rabbit. He went to the door and opened it to see a Susan. she was a relatively tall for a female as she came up to his chest.  
"Hello, how can I help you, Susan right?"  
Nick whispered as the hare noded.  
"That is correct I'm here to let you know we will be starting your therapy session around this time each morning so please come with me."  
Nick nodded and went to go get dressed as Judy slept soundly. He regretfully woke her up with a kiss on her muzzle.  
"Hey, sweetheart I am going to talk with Susan I will be back when I can ok?"

Judy nodded and kissed his nose.  
"Hurry back ok and be a good foxy fox."  
Judy said in a sleepy drunken haze. As he heard this he smiled and kissed her head as well.  
"I promise to be a good foxy fox now go back to sleep dear and I will be right back."  
Nick left there room to follow the hare. they walked for a while until they neared the back of the house. There was a normal door with gold letterings one the glass stating that this was Susan's Office.

As they entered the room there was a red couch near the wall and a bunch of plush animals all over her office. Each plush had a name for the inhabitance of the household.  
"Please pick out an animal that does not have a name on it, Nick."  
Nick walked through over to the stuffed toys and saw a gray rabbit with amethyst eyes and a proud smile. Nick smiled and noticed that it did not have a name on it.  
"Can I have the gray rabbit please?"  
Nick asked as Susan smiled and nodded.  
"It is new so yes you can funny enough Judy's plush is a red fox with emerald green eyes."

Nicks eyes widened as he sees said plush and smiles.  
"Seems like fate."  
Nick stated with a small smile as he walks over to the chair holding on to the plush doppelganger of his mate. He relaxed on the couch and waited a few seconds before stating.  
"I have been dealing with my depression for a while now. I guess it started after I got out of the military. I have done a lot of things I'm not proud of."  
Susan nodded as she wrote what he said on her notepad.  
"Where does Judy fit in all of this Nick?"  
Nick sighed as he looked down at the plush.  
"She is the glue that has been holding me together. After I left the hospital she has not left my side for a second. She has been my stone in all of this and it hurts to know I made her cry."  
Susan nodded as she wrote down his words and smiled as she said.  
"That sounds like her. Now please tell me about your time in the military."  
Nick froze and tried to find the words.  
"Nick, please calm down you dont have to answer this now but we will have to tackle this at one point or another."

Nick nodded as he cuddled his plush.  
"Can I please wait a few days before I tackle this? I need some time to gather my thoughts."  
Susan nodded as the session continued until the time was up.  
Susan handed Nick a permanent marker .  
"Please write your name on your plush and set it anywhere you like."  
Susan explained with a small smile as Nick wrote his name and saw that there was a space by the red fox from before. For some reason, Nick found the fox to look lonely even though it had a sly grin sowed on. Nick looked at the rabbit in his hands and smiled.  
"I think Judy's other fox needs a friend what do you think Susan?"  
Susan did not say anything as she watched Nick place the plush rabbit by the fox.  
They walked to the kitchen to see Judy and her mother making breakfast.  
"Hey, Nick I hope you dont mind carrot cake waffles."  
Nick grinned and walked over to the rabbits and kissed the smaller of the duo.  
"I love them sweetie and yes I was a good foxy fox. now are you planning on making a frosting for the waffles or are they going to have syrup?"  
Judy and her mother Bonnie looked guilty as they pull out the maple syrup.  
"We dont have a good recipe for cream cheese frosting."  
Bonnie stated as she started making the batter. Nick grinned as he walks over and pulls out the fixings for a proper frosting.  
"Alright, you gals make the waffles I will whip up a frosting to die for."  
Nick said as he made the frosting from scratch. As time passed the dining room became crowded as the smell of carrots and cinnamon.  
"Come and get it!"  
Nick shouted as he passed out the plates of delicious waffles.  
Judy smiled as she saw her fox getting along so well with her family.  
"So mom what do you think of Nick?"  
Judy asked her mother with a questioning glance.  
"At first, I was worried because...Well, he is a fox but when you told me what he did to help you I was beside myself. I love you and I'm a mother I will always worry but to see him with my own two eyes I can see why you fell in love with him sweetie."  
Judy looked at her mother with understanding.  
"How did dad take it?"  
Stu walked in at that moment and sighed.  
"I was livid Jude You were gone for a few months and you come back with a boyfriend? I felt like he was trying to take my baby girl away from me." Stu pulled Judy into a hug as he continued."I raised you sweetie and I was there when you announced you wanted to be a police officer."  
Nick overheard the family and he made his way over as Susan and another one of Judy's litter mates helped hand out breakfast.  
"Sir, mam, I wanted to tell you, I'm not here to take Judy away from you. I am not going to steal her away. I love her with all of my heart and I.. I want you to know that I would give my life for her in half a heartbeat ."  
As Nick said this Stu and Bonnie smiled as Judy gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. Judy ran to Nick and held in close to her as if he would vanish.

"Nick I love you so much."  
Judy nuzzled into nicks fur as Nick kissed her head happily.  
"I love you to Judy."  
It was a new day and a new hope for the day and what will be the future.

authors note:HELLO and here is the 7 chapter now remember to read and review. See you next time.


	8. Looking down the Muzzle

It was an early morning in the Burrows as the sun rose gently over the hill. Nick and Susan were having their morning therapy session with Nickl holding his Judy plushy.  
"Please tell me about your father Nick."  
Nick sighed and held the plush closer as if it was going to be ripped out of his paws.  
"My dad was a monster. He physically and mentally abused us he slit my sister's throat. He...he tried to rape me."  
Susan gasps as Nick nuzzled into the tiny stuffed rabbit.  
Susan got off of her chair and pulled the fox into a tight hug as Nick sighed.  
"Oh, Nick I'm so sorry no one should have to suffer through that."

Nick returned the hug as he looked down at the hare.  
"I'm not angry Susan. It hurts but it happened when I was a kit trying to please my dad. But he just was a very angry fox that hated the world."  
Nick looked down at the hare as she removed herself from the hug.  
"Right well I think we are done for today Nick why dont you go and hold Judy. "  
Nick blushed and put the Judy plush by his plush counterpart. He left and headed to his room where he found Judy curled up in his shirt. Nick smiled at the scene as he pulled her into himself.  
"My goddess lays in the arms of a demon."  
Nick whispered as Judy lightly smacked his arm.  
"Not demon! You angel. "  
Nick smiled at her lovingly as she snuggled into his fur. He started to laugh at his mate.  
"Judy, can you wake up for me please?"  
Nick asked her with as smile as the rabbit nestled herself into him.  
Judy opened her eyes slowly as she yawned.  
"Mornin what up Nick?".  
Judy looked at the red fox with a loving gaze as she wondered what was wrong.  
Nick sighed as he brought her closer to him.  
"Judy I know you consider me your mate...but I want to make it , will you let me mark you as my mate? "  
She looked at him with a confused look and slowly smiled as she kissed his chest.  
"Nick I would love it if you marked me as yours. "  
She grinned as his eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. He pulled her into a sitting position as he ran his cheek across her head and the crook of her neck. She giggled as he started to purr and his chest rumbled with joy as he rubbed his scent on her body. She could faintly smell his musk as she was slowly and thoroughly covered in his scent.  
He smelled faintly of blueberries and sweat. It was not unpleasant as it was his sent he smelled like this. It was soothing to the gray rabbit as it was HIS sent her mates sent. Nick continued his work for it was his labor of love to the young rabbit that stole his heart. He smiled as she snuggled into him allowing him to move her as if she were a doll. He moved her limbs as he removed his shirt as he started to mark her entire body with his sent. Judy blushed bright red as she felt his cheek brush over her bosom.  
"Nick I think that's enough you silly fox!"  
Nick smiled as he pulled away from her and kissed her nose.  
"Sorry, Judy I got carried away."  
Nick stuck out his tongue on as Judy leaned into his chest as Bonnie entered the room.  
"Hey, you two its time to get ready for church."  
Bonnie looked at nick for a bit then blushed.  
"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry Nick I dont know whether your go to church or not."  
Bonnie said as Nick smiled and shook his head as he placed his paw up to stop Bonnie.  
"I have not gone to church in a while Mr's Hopps. But I am not opposed to going."  
Nick got out of bed as he started to pull out a suit jacket,vest a dress shirt and pants. He also pulled out a cane that was segmented with screws so it could be put into a suitcase without any trouble. The cane wood was a dark red and the topper was looked like a doorknob with a floral design. finally, he pulled out a small velvet box with no discerning marks. Nick opened it to reveal a gun gray pocket watch that showed the gears with a picture of his mother and sister .  
"Time to see if you still work."  
Nick said as he started to wind up the watch. The gears started to move after a little while and the moved on their own as Nick set it to the proper time.  
"Well, I'm ready."  
Nick walked out to see Judy in a blue dress that hugged her curves without sacrificing her modesty.  
"Nice dress Judy. You look beautiful. "  
Nick said as Judy blushed red at his compliment. Bonnie smiled wider as Stu enters the room.  
"Alright everyone ready to head out?"  
Stu exclaimed as everyone nodded at the portly rabbit.  
They headed out of the homestead to Stu's large truck that was filled to the brim with the younger cubs.  
"Alright, you two are sitting up front with me and Bon."  
Stu said as he entered the truck. Nick and Judy piled in as Bonnie entered last sandwiching the couple with nick beside Stu and Judy next to her mother.  
"So tell me Nick do you go to church often?"  
Bonnie asked with a smile on her face.  
"Not really mam I was never the religious type mom an sis go but I never really felt like it was my thing."  
Nick said as he felt Judy cuddle his arm.  
"I dont mind going I just use Sundays to relax and collect myself before Monday"  
Stu laughed as he nodded in agreement.  
"That was a very honest answer, Nick."  
Bonnie said when she looked at nodded as Judy cuddled closer to him rubbing his arm lovingly.  
"I am not really all that religious either Nick."  
Stu frowned when he heard that but sighed as he said.  
"Dear as long as you are happy and healthy then I am behind you all the way."  
Judy smiled and hugged Nick as they pulled into a parking lot of a large wooden church. in front of the church was a Gray snake greeting the animals that were entering.  
"who's that?"  
Nick asked as they walked across the lot.  
"That's Barbra Green she is the Preist of the church."  
Nick nods as they reach the front of the building.  
"Hi, Stu how are the crops and the family?"  
Barbra asked the Lagomorph with a gentle hiss.  
"The crops are fine Barba and we have a new addition to the family."  
He responds pointing at Nick. Barbra shook Bonnie's paw as Stu and Bonnie entered the church with the rest of the family. They found a spot in the middle pews as Barbra slithered in and headed to the front of the church.  
"Alright can everyone turn to first Corinthians 13:4. We are going to talk about love."  
Nick looked down his muzzle to Judy who looked up to him and smiled.

Sorry for the late update it was my birthday and everything just got away from me I'm alive and well and I hope you can all forgive my lateness by the way I will never waste your time with a false chapter explaning why I have not posted. So working on the next chapter and I will get it out soon so. Same bat channel same bat place.


	9. In the line of duty

A month passed as Judy and Nick visited her parents. It was a tearful goodbye as Judy's younger siblings gathered around the couple asking them if they were going to return soon.

"I am sure we will return soon guys."

Nick said with a calm laugh. he changed over his short time at the Hopps farm as his fur was brighter. His eyes were brighter as they were filled with laughter as he patted one of the cubs on the head.

"Dont worry everyone we will be back soon. So behave and make sure to hold down the fort until we come back home alright."

The younger rabbits nodded their heads as Stu and Bonnie bring both Judy and Nick into a hug.

"Stay safe you two and call us every day alright."

Judy nodded as she hugged back.

"I will mom and I love you."

Nick smiled as he shook Stu's paw.

"Stay safe and we will make sure to call every day."

Stu smiled as he brought the young fox into a hug.

"We will and we will also send you some blueberries every few days."

Nick smiled at the thought of the berries of deliciousness. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Judy's cell phone ring. She pulled out her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello? Oh hello, sir how can I help you?Yes Nick is here can you please hang on so I may put you on speaker phone?"

She then touched her screen as a gruff voice came over the speaker.

"Hello, Mr. Wilde, hello Miss. Hoppes, I am Chief Bogo and I would like to extend my welcome to the force. You will be shadowing two of our senior officers. they will teach you the ropes as well as show you proper protocol on how to handle situations that they did not cover at the academy. I was also told by drill instructor Cora that you two are a couple."

Nick and Judy looked at each other with a hint of Nick spoke.

"That is correct sir me and Judy are in a relationship. "

There was a pause on Bogos side then he huffed.

"Alright thank you for confirming it for me. You both are unable to be partners for a month but after that, we will see. Now relationships are not uncommon on the force. I expect you to keep it work appropriate. You will be provided laptops for when you take your work home. We also will be providing our state of the art uniforms that are more durable than the dress the way, the Mayor's assistant will be setting up a press conference so please wear Formal clothing .Now be here by 7 o'clock."

Both Nick and Judy agreed before Cheif Bogo gave his goodbye.

Nick scratched the back of his head as Judy smiled her infectious smile.

"Well, he seemed nice."

Nick said as he turned to Judy. She nodded as he got into the driver's seat of his Jeep.

"We are going to do awesome things, Nick. "

Judy stated with conviction as she held her mate's paws.

Nick nodded as he started up the Jeep and drove away from the homestead.

It was mid afternoon when they saw the sign for Rusty's dinner.

"Hungry Judy?"

Nick asked with a small smile as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's time for lunch anyways I think we can stop."

Nick smiled as he pulled into the driveway of the dinner. as they pulled into a parking space a large lungfish was waddling with a newspaper under one of its arms.

"Well, that's interesting."

Nick said as he watched the amphibian enter the restaurant. Judy just nodded as she left the Jeep and followed the Lungfish inside to see Geoffrey talking to it.

"Thanks again Nick for helping out with the taxes. We really needed the help."

Geoffrey exclaimed as the Fish nodded his head with a smile.

"No worries Geoff just remember not to fall behind on them again alright."

Geoffrey nodded as he handed the fish a sandwich. The Lungfish Nick gobbled it up with gusto as he went to the aquarium tank near the front. Geoff noticed the couple and greeted them like old friends.

"Hi you two welcome back would you like a booth?"

They both smiled as they said yes and sat near the tank.

Judy smiled as she started.

"So Nick..."

Both Nicks look up to her and ask.

"Yes?"

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"You guys can call me slappy."

Slappy said as he extended his hand as Nick shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Slappy ,I,m Nick and this is my mate Judy."

Slappy waved his hand as Rusty came over with his notepad.

"Hey, you two I see you meet Slappy. so what can I get you both to drink?"

Judy ordered a green tea as Nick ordered a black coffee. As Rusty wrote down the orders.

"So where's Geoffrey?"

Nick asked as he pulled out his phone to do something on his social media. Judy sighed as Rusty grinned.

"Oh, he is hanging out with his friend Pete an albino Fox who is one of our best cooks."

Rusty exclaimed as he left to go get the drinks. Nick perked up when Rusty said, Fox.

"Do you mind if we meet him?"

Rusty nodded as he brought the drinks.

"Sure give me a sec to get them."

Rusty rushed to the back of the dinner. Nick took a sip of his coffee with a smile as Judy put some sugar in her tea. She was wearing a loss button up with khaki pants.

Nick put his paw out as he reached for her paw. His wrists healed nicely as there was a thin line where the stitches were. Judy saw this and placed her tiny paw in his.

"Judy thank you for everything you have done for me. I dont know where I would be without you."

Judy shook her head and smiled.

"Remeber what Barbra said Nick "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. 9For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. "For now, we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.

And now these three remain faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love." I love you Nick remember that alright."

Nick shed a tear as he brought her paw to his maw and kissed it.

"I love you, Judy."

Rusty returned to see both the scene and the scars as a large fox with fur white as fresh winter snow and calm jade eyes came up to the table with a kind smile. He was wearing an ice blue T-shirt with Rusty written across. He had Buddist prayer beads on his right paw and a red bandana on his head and red and white toraichi pants. On his bottom paws, he was wearing Tabi.

"Hi, this is Pete our head chef and resident fisher fox."

Rusty introduced the fox with his usual grin.

"Hello, I am as Rusty said Pete its is nice to meet the both of you."

Nick nodded and extended his paw.

"Hello I'm Nick and this lovely rabbit is Judy. I just wanted to say its good to see another fox that does not perpetuate the stereotype of foxes being criminals."

Pete just nodded with a small frown as he sighed.

"Agreed, Thankfully it is only here in the U.S that it's enforced by other mammals. In Japan, our vocations are normally that of warriors,police, or other forms of protectors."

Pete said as he rubbed the bridge of his snout. Nick nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Really? That is so cool I hope I can meet other officers from other countreys!"

Judy said as her eyes lit up like fireworks. Pete looked at her with a foxy grin that Foxes were known for.

"That would be cool. So your an officer Mam?"

Pete inquired as Judy nodded her head.

"Yep both me and Nick graduated a few months ago at the top of our class. That was how we got together as well. "

Pete looked over at the red fox with awe as Nick nodded.

"Yup we met during basic and while I can't say it was love, at first sight, I can say it was a fast friendship that bloomed quickly."

Nick exclaimed as Judy nodded. Pete looked at the duo with a mix of wonder excitement.

Rusty coughed as The three turned to the Cocker.

"So while you're here Pete why dont you tell them the specials."

Pete blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure boss. Today we have fresh sturgeon in a Japanese curry sauce with a side of rice as well as a mealworm salad."

Judy's eyes lit up in delight when she heard the last item

"Can I have the mealworm salad?"

Judy asked with her usual enthusiasm. Pete whipped out a notepad and wrote it down.

"And For you Nick?"

Nick smiled and Looked over the menu.

"I think I will go for the sturgeon curry please."

Nick said with a smile as Pete added his order to the pad.

Pete nodded as he went into the kitchen to work on their meals.

"So Judy what are you going to wear to the conference?"

Nick asked as he sipped his coffee. Judy shrugged.

"I might just wear my dress blues. What about you honey?"

Nick thought as he stirred his coffee.

"I might just wear one of my suits."

Judy thought for a second before snapping her fingers.

" You mean those victorian clothes that you have next to your dress blues?"

Nick nodded with a wistful smile as the smell of burnt fur filled the air.

"Seems like Geoff is done with the forge"

Slappy said startling the couple causing them to remember they were seated next to his tank.

"You both forgot I was here didn't you?"

Slappy stated with a smug smile as they had the decency to look sheepish.

They both nodded as Geoff exited the kitchen with a wide grin as he made his way up to the couple with their orders.

"Sorry for the wait they were short-pawed with me in the forge."

He stated as he placed a yellow curry in front of Nick that had large chunks of sturgeon with vegetables and rice.

"This looks delicious!"

Nick stated with a smile as the corgi placed a salad with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, spinach, and mealworms in front of Judy.

"Pete's food is always a treat trust me."

Geoff exclaimed as he went back to the kitchen.

A small amount of time passed as they finished their food and paid their bill. Nick and Judy wasted no time getting back on the road and they were back on the road back to Zootopia. It was half an hour before they were back home in the studio apartment that they had turned into their love nest.

"Its good to be home Nick."

Judy stated as Nick nodded as he started to take off his shirt.

"Tell me about it Jude it was a nice visit too."

Nick said as the phone rang.

Nick walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi, mom! Yeah, we just got back. How is Rachel? That's wonderful. Alright, I will tell Jude you said hi stay safe alright mom. Love you. "

Judy listened to Nicks conversation as it wrapped up and nick walked over to his mate.

"Mom said hi and she hopes your doing alright."

Nick stated as if he did not know she was listening in.

Judy just smiled and shook her head as she pulled Nick over to their bed.

"So ready to make the world a better place my mate?"

Judy asked as she hugged his chest.

"Always Judy. Always."

Nick said as he drifted off to sleep with his mate on his chest.

Authors note:Hey folks sorry for the wait I'm planning the next story out as I type this so dont forget to review. OH and dont forget to tell your friends about this story I love getting input and want to make this story better. So see you again NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z!


	10. Understandings

It was an early morning as we find our heroes getting ready to head out for their first day of work.

"I still can't believe The assistant mayor wants to have us do a press meeting I mean us of all mammals!"

Nick stated as he placed a white dress shirt on the bed.

"I know Nick but that's how life is."

Nick nodded as he put his tie on and kissed Judy on her nose.

"Ready to make the world a better place darling?"

Judy smiled brightly as she returned the kiss.

"Always Nicky!."

They got to the precinct a few minutes before their meeting with the Chief of police as Judy straightened up her suit dress and smoothed out her black pencil skirt. Nick straightened his green tie and purple coat.

"You look beautiful Jude."

Judy blushed as she graced him with a smile as they walked through the doors of Precinct on for the first time. It was an impressive building that had dark blue walls and several holding cells for perps or for those who had too much fun and were there to sober up. In the entrance, there was a large desk with a somewhat larger cheetah. As they walked over to the desk the Cheetah waved them over with an over ecstatic smile.

"Hi, you both must be our new officers. I'm Benjamin nice to meet you both."

Ben held out his paw as Judy shook it.

"Hi I'm Judy and this is Nick it is nice to meet you, Benjamin."

Nick greeted him with a small smile as the comlink buzzed to life with the gruff voice of their commanding officer.

"Officer Clawster are the new recruits here yet I need to introduce their new partners before the Press meeting."

Ben pressed a button on the comlink.

"They are here sir. I will send them your way."

He looks at them with his ever-present smile.

"you just go up the stairs and it is the door to the left with the large star on it."

They both nod and head to Chief Bogos office. They knock on the door before they enter.

"Come in!"

A gruff voice commanded as they entered. A large water buffalo who seemed to come out of any criminal's worst nightmare stood there in an opposing manner as two other officers were sitting down with a cup of coffee in their collective paws.

"Hello, Mr. Wilde. Miss Hopps welcome to precinct one .blah"

He said with an uncaring tone as the other officers stifled their laughs. the two officers were a Vixen and a raccoon respectfully. The Vixen was a lovely specimen with a serious gleam in her eye and carried herself in a way that screamed dont mess with me.

The raccoon, on the other hand, was a roguish creature that had a relaxed look on his face but his body was tensed expecting to be attacked at any moment.

"They are they officers you're going to be shadowing. Mr. Wilde Your going with Officer Carmon. "

The Vixen stood up and walked over to Nick and shook his paw.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wilde, I am Carmaleta."

Nick smiled as he shook her paw.

"I'm honored and I will be sure to follow protocol."

Carmelita nodded firmly as Bogo turned to Judy.

"As for you miss Hopps. you are with Officer Cooper."

The raccoon waved with his sly smile almost mimicking her fox to a T.

"Hi, I'm Sly nice to meet you,"

Judy smiled already used to Nicks attitude and laughed as Carmonleta smacked him upside the head.

"It seems like nothing's going to change right Nick?"

Judy said catching the other officers attention. as Nick moved to a relaxed posture as he nodded

"It seems so Jude but hey at least it won't be boring."

Bogo smiled at his two new officers as he pulled out two packages from under his desk.

"Alright, you two these are your street clothes they are a poly fiber carbon mesh that can withstand the daily wear and tear. The plates can stop a bullet dead in its tracks."

They take the clothing as the deposits two keys in front of them.

"These are your locker keys be careful not to lose them."

He then smiles at them with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Welcome to the family ."

Time passed as the press conference came and went like a blur. The Chief introduced them to the other officers. They all welcomed them with open arms. it was at last time to go home as Judy and Nick were dead tired.

"See you tomorrow Ben."

Judy said and Nick waved goodbye to the Cheetah.

"Bye, you two and stay safe!."

They both nodded as they headed home with the day fresh in there minds and a sense of pride in there hearts.

Authors Note: I won't be able to write as often as I normally do because my Laptop broke and I need to replace the screen so bare with me as I try to update as much as possible. Sorry for the short chapter.


	11. First day of duty

They woke up bright and early the next morning. Judy was the first to rise giving Nick a gentle kiss on his snout waking him up with a smile.

"Morning love ready to start our first day?"

Judy smiled as she went to the shower and gave him a coy look.

"Come on scamp lets get ready for work alright."

Judy said as she giggled. Nick's sly smile grew as he followed her into the bathroom as a shriek and a giggle permeated the air.

"Nick you naughty foxy."

After their morning delight and a quick fast food stop, they made their way to the department with a knowing smile and very clean fur.

Ben waved at them as they passed the front desk motioning them over to him.

"Het you two! You are heading to the Bullpen right?"

Benjamen asked with a knowing smile as the duo nodded.

"Well just go through those doors and find a seat alright. "

Ben stated in his cheerful way as Nick and Judy thanked him for the help as they walked off to the bullpen.

"Ben is a sweetheart."

Judy gushed as Nick smiled.

"Yeah I see why they put him up front."

Nick stated as Judy smiled. They entered the bullpen and found a seat up front. They clambered onto the chair as their commander walked in with a frown.

"ALRIGHT! first item. We have two newcomers...I dont care. 2nd. I need to address the Elephant in the room...Francine happy birthday. "

The rest of the Officers including Nick and Judy wished the large elephant in back there congratulations.

"Now! For they assignments John,Stacy your undercover. Harry, Kile you're on patrol "

Chief Bogo continued with it as two by two exited the office as all that was left was Carmelita,Sly,Judy, and Nick.

"Alright, you four I want you to show the recruits the ropes you're assigned to parking duty. Carmelita you and Nick take the north side of the city and Sly you take Judy to the south side and try not to start any fights, Officer Carmon."

The young vixen saluted the Cape buffalo(that is his actual species so yay for the internet.) as Sly and Judy sighed.

"Alright, Judy we will head out to Ben to get the Car."

Sly said as he calmly walked out with his hand in his slacks as Judy followed him out the door as He went up to Benjamin.

"Hey, ben can we get a Scooter?"

Judy looked confused as Ben reached opened a small steel case that hung behind him and pulled out two sets of keys that both had a Z.P.D key chain hanging off of them.

"I'm guessing Nick and Carmelita are assigned the same thing. "

Ben guessed with his ecstatic smile.

"On the nose Benny. So Judy if you need anything bar assault weapons and swat gear Ben will get you what you need."

Sly explained as he picked up one of the key sets as he asked Ben for a Ticket Printer.

They headed over to the Garage as they heard Carmon explain the ins and outs of what they were doing.

"Alright, officer Wilde remember to have the Ticket printer on you at all times because you're going to need it to read the time on the meter and how much time is left."

Nick nodded as he strapped the printer onto his belt as he got into the scooter.

"Alright, Officer Carmon I am ready to get the show on the road!"

The Vixen just smiled as she headed after him to where Ben is.

It was a relatively long day as both parties spent the day writing tickets and making sure that everything was up to code.

Nick took to it like a fish to water as he mechanically did the mind-numbing task as Carmon watched on in amazement.

"Nick are you alright?"

She asked with a hint of concern as he snapped out of his stoic trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry about that Carmon I tend to zone out when I do mind-numbing stuff like this."

Nick explained as if he was talking about the time of day.

"It tends to make the task go by faster."

Carmon just nodded as she looked at the clock.

"It seems our shift is over and it's time to head back to the Station."

Carm said as Nick got into the scooter and buckled up.

"Alright let's head back Carmoleta!"

Nick exclaimed energetically pointing in the station's direction.

They arrived at the station the same time Sly and Judy. the proceeded to talk about their day as Sly and Carmelita smiled at the love that was surrounding them.

"they love each other a lot dont they Sly?"

Carm whispered to her partner as he nodded.

"Reminds me of when we started Carm."

Sly responded as watched Judy lean on Nick.

The vixen nodded as she reached the door to the precinct. As she entered She saw the rest of the force crowded around Benjamin and the Chief.

"Alright, you lot we have to wait until everyone is here even the rookies!"

Chief Bogo called out as the rest of the officers acted like children on Christmas morning. Sly smiled as he turned to his partners as Carmelita waved at the chief to let him know they were there.

"THERE now the rookies get their gear first. Nick! Judy! Come up here!"

Ther duo walked over to to the front as they saw two large boxes. they climbed into a chair that was stationed there for them and the other two. In one of the boxes was a lot of smaller boxes that said Corgi knife company.

The other box was again full of smaller boxes made of clear plastic. inside where collapsible batons.

"Alright, You two get you stuff and head home."

Chief Bogo stated haphazardly as he picked up a clipboard.

Judy scanned the boxes and her eyes were drawn to an Emerald green cardboard box.

"Um, Cheif does the color of the box mean the knife is the same color?"

Cheif Bogo just nodded his head as Nick picked out an Amethyst cardboard box as she got hers. they just picked up two batons that had a cross guard allowing them to block slashing strike to the hand.

Nick wrapped his tail around his rabbit's waist as he heads out with his new toys.

"So my mate Mom invited us to dinner."

Nick stated as he walked to his jeep. Judy looked at him in surprise as she smiled happily.

Sweet cheese and crackers should I bring her anything maybe a nice cheesecake. I think we have some blueberries left from our time on the farm."

Nick just smiled and pulled her into him with his tail and he hugged her happily.

"What did I do to get a wonderful mate?"

Nick asked her with love in his eyes a Judy blushed as she chittered at her Todd in an adorable fashion.

Author's note~ Sorry for the wait I have been working and my laptop is not working sadly so, please stay with me until I work things out


	12. Dinner with mom

Around the time the couple came home Judy began her work on her cheesecake as Nick got ready. He was in the restroom brushing his teeth as he spots something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a rust reddish brown spot on the otherwise porcelain white eyes widened as he looked out to the kitchen as his ears flattened.

Judy was humming away as she put the finishing touches of her cheesecake as a pair of arms circle her waist as tear drops hit the top of her head.

"I am so sorry Judy."

Judy turns to see her fox in tears. She quickly wraps her arms around him and held her fox.

"Whats wrong Nick?"

Judy asked as she looked up at her crying fox. Nick looked at her with sorrow showing in his eyes.

"I saw blood in the tub."

Nick cracked out as Judy's eyes widened at Nicks explanation.

"Oh, Nick its ok shhh."

Judy brought Nick into an embrace as she let him cry into her shoulder.

She nuzzled him making sure she was there.

"Do you want to cancel sweetie?"

Judy asked as Nick shook his head no. Judy brought him over to the kitchen chairs and kissed his snout.

"Just sit there and I will gather everything ok?"

Nick just nodded as he sat there looking at the floor.

It was not long before they were heading to Nicks Mother as Judy was holding the cheesecake in her lap and a smile as she placed her paw on Nick's knee.

"Feeling better Nick?"

Judy asked as Nick smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Judy I am feeling a lot better thanks to my bunny."

Nick exclaimed as Judy smiled at him. She chittered at him happily as she brought her head to his shoulder.

It was not long until they arrived at His moms as he pulled into the driveway. Rachel ran out wearing a white shirt and overalls waving at them joyfully as they pulled into the driveway.

"Hi, Sis how are you doing?"

Nick asked as Rachel signed that she was well. Judy waves hi before Rachel gathers the police rabbit in a hug wrapping her tail around Judy.

Nick smiles happily as he sees his sister bond and imprint herself onto the rabbit.

"Nick, what is going on?"

Judy asked with a worried look on her face as she was cuddled by the red vixen.

"Rachel is claiming you as family basically you are her sister."

A smooth motherly voice as they turn to see Vivian smiling at the couple.

Rachel smiled as she finished her cuddling of the gray rabbit and she leads them into a nicely furnished home full of pictures of the three of them. Nick smiled as he took the cheesecake from Judy and brought it to the Kitchen.

"So Mom how have you been?"

Nick asked as she started putting plates on the table.

"I have been good sweetie and Rachel is dating this nice Ocelot named Justin ."

She said with a pleasant smile as Judy was talking with Rachel.

"She is special Nick. She loves you more than you'll ever know."

Vivian said as she placed a large chicken on the table.

Judy and Rachel entered the dining room as Nick smiled at the Judy.

As Vivian placed a covered plate in front of her.

"I made you something special Judy. I made you Curried vegetable soup with fried bread."

Vivian explained as she removed the cover to expose a beautiful stew made with vegetables with a stunning yellow broth the scent of coconut milk filled her nostrils as her mouth watered.

"Holy cheese and crackers this smells amazing."

Judy exclaimed as she sat down Next to her fox.

Nick smiled as he wrapped his tail around her leg.

"Mom is one of the best cooks I know Jude."

Vivian smiled at her family gathered around the table as she settles down by Rachel.

"So Judy did you know that Nicky here is the last male descendant of Robin of Locksley ? "

Nick blushed as Judy looked at Nick in wonder.

"Really? That is so cool!"

Nick shook his head and smiled as he petted his bunny.

The night went on as they talked and enjoyed each others company.

"I think it is time to head back home Carrots. "

Nick stated as he picked up their coats as Judy removed herself from the chair she was lounging on.

Vivian nodded as she met Nick with a hug.

"Come back anytime sweetie and dont be a stranger."

Rachel nodded as she hugged Judy again.

On the way home, Nick smiled as Judy leaned against him. She started to nod off as she snuggled into him.

"Good night sweet bunny."

Nick said as she was lulled to sleep by nicks heart beat.

Authors note: HEY GUYS sorry for the short chapter and long wait I have been playing Pokemon soon yeaaaah dont hit me please so see you guys next chapter I will try and get it out before Christmas love you guys sooo much and thank you all for the help and feedback. So once more toon in next time Same Bat time same bat place.


	13. Life on the force3

The fallowing day Nick and Carmelita were in their office working on paperwork as Sly and Judy came in with two cups of coffee,

"Hey, guys how are you doing? "

Judy asked as she sat by Nick as Sly handed Carm and Nick the coffee he was holding.

"We're fine just dealing with our reports."

Carm stated as she sipped her drink. Nick smiled as he started to write his final report.

"Last one then we get to clock out slick."

Judy stated as she typed out the report with a smile. Nick gave her a smile as she finished her last few notes a Tiger came in.

"Hey Nick, Judy, the chief wants to speak with you both before you clock out. "

The tiger started before he left for his office.

Nick looked at Judy with a worried expression.

"I wonder why he wants to speak to us about."

Nick said with worry as the duo made their way over to Bogos office.

They reached the office door and knocked waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in!"

The gruff voice of their Boss rang clearly through the door as they entered he motioned them to take a seat at the front of his desk as he read a file.

"Thank you for coming quickly. Now as for why I called you in I want to know how you both are faring."

The water Bison asked as he looked at the two over the paper he had in his hooves.

"We are doing well and Carm and Sly have been very helpful when we have any questions we have."

Nick stated as Judy nodded in agreement as Bogo gave a short nod.

"Good now you have one more week before we give you bigger assignments."

Chief Bogo said as he put down the file. Nick and Judy's eyes lit up like Christmas lights with the thought of finally being partners.

"Now go clock out I need to prep the assignments for tomorrow."

The duo made a quick nod wishing the water bison a good day as they left. They reached the front desk after a short pitstop to the break room to clock chubby cheetah at the front waved them over with his usual excitement.

"Hey, guys did you hear the tickets for Gazelle's new concert are going on sale I can't wait!. "

Nick smiled as he took out his phone and shot a quick text to a friend of his.

"Yup and I already have the Tickets and something special for my mate."

Nick stated smugly as he placed a kiss between her ears. She blushed trying to swat his muzzle lightly.

"Eww, fox germs!"

Judy exclaimed jokingly as she giggled. Nick smiled as he bombarded her with tiny pecks along her head.

Judy leaned into him as he continued his assault on her head.

"I love you, Nick."

Judy said in an amused tone as Nick stopped and smiled at her.

"Love you to Carrots."

Judy and Nick clocked out saying goodbye to the portly cheetah that sat behind his desk with his seemingly permanent smile.

"Have a good day you two and see you tomorrow!"

Ben said as they left Percent.

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait my laptop's motherboard died so I either have to get a new one or get a new laptop so thank you guys for waiting and I will try to get the next chapter out soon and hopefully longer.


	14. The Bellwethers

In the building across the street from the police department was a large highrise building its claim to fame was two fold 1. It was the tallest building in all of Zootopia. 2. It was City hall the throne of mayoral power that ran the metropolis that WAS Zootopia. At its helm was no other than one Leodore Lionheart and by his side was his wonderful assistant one Dawn Bellwether.

Walking down the hall Dawn moved as she sees Leodore waving her over.

"Dawn good to see you. Your Species inclusion act was a hit not only have we gotten an explosion in the enrollment at the police academy we also have gotten animals add their experience in other facets of the workforce."

Leo said proudly to the Ewe before him. She blushed at the mayor's praise.

"Thank you, sir, I just hope we can make the world a better place."

Dawn said meekly as the large predator looked at Dawn proudly as he gently patted her on the back. They continued to Leodore's Office as A female arctic fox was sitting in front of a desk typing away as she noticed the two heading her way. She nodded at them as she finished what she was working on.

Dawn walked up to the desk with a smile as the fox looked down (size difference)and smiled.

"Hello, Skye could you please help me finish the reports before you head home?"

Dawn asked gently as the there secretary just smiled wider as she pressed the last key.

"I would be happy to Miss Bellwether."

Skye said to the ewe before her as Dawn smiled happily at the white vixen.

"Thank you so much, Skye I will make sure you are not here all night."

Dawn exclaimed as she noticed the picture on her desk of a small tod with white fur and piercing green eyes wearing a black t-shirt and green shorts with dog tags around his neck.

"OH, how is Jakob?"

Dawn asked as Skye laughed in joy.

"He is a handful like his dad but he has been doing well."

Dawn nodded tenderly as Skye looked at the dog tags.

"I am going to get the report so you can get home to the scamp."

Dawn said as she went into her office.

Skye nodded as the phone rang. she picked it up and answered.

"Hello this is the office of Mayor Leodore Lionheart and Assistant mayor Bellwether this is Skye speaking."

the voice over the phone spoke as Skye smiled as she grabbed at a notepad on her desk.

"Ok, Jack slow down who did you find?"

She started to write things down as the voice over the phone slowed down.

Skye just nodded as she wrote what he needed to tell her as he finished she smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I will try and get into contact with him."

Skye stated as Bellwether came back with the paperwork.

"Sorry,b ut the job of a secretary is never done bye Jack."

Skye said as she hung up the phone.

Dawn put the paperwork down on the desk and pulled out her pen.

"Whats going on Skye?"

Bellwether asked as she placed the paperwork on the desk.

Skye sighed as she took out a file from her desk.

"It's nothing really it's just one of my friends found Jacob's father and we agreed that Jacob should meet him, ."

Sky said as she started on the paperwork. As Miss. Bellwether noded.

"Skye Just call me Dawn you have been working here for three years for Pete's sake!"

Dawn exclaimed as Skye started chuckling.

"Yes Dawn I know but someone needs to pull your leg or you might come up with some crazy plan to rule the world or something."

Skye said as Dawn huffed at the notion.

"Please like I could do such a thing! I have better things to do then to rule the world."

Dawn stated in a joking manner as Skye giggled. They finished the report with ease.

"So Skye what is the father's name?"

Dawn asked initially as she put everything away.

Skye gave a wistful smile as she leaned back in her chair.

"His name is Nick Wilde his family while not the richest played a big part in the history of the old land."

Skye said as Dawn listened like a child reading their favorite book.

"He is the hair of the Goodfellow clan. He is a child of the forest like many of us but he is humble."

Skye went on with the skill of a bard stringing dawn along with her tale. Skye smiled at the memory of the night she spent with Nick was the night. Her husband Jack Savage was a wonderful mammal and she knew she loved him with ever ounce of her being but Nick was her first and she knew she needed to tell him he had a child.

Dawn looked at her assistant with her soulful eyes.

"I can help you with that."

Dawn said with a smile. as she started to pull out her phone and text someone.

"How? I mean he must be really busy and I..."

Dawn got a ping from her cell as she smirked at the Artic fox.

"I am the assistant mayor sweetie I set up an appointment with him and his mate tomorrow at 5 you can bring Jacob."

Skye just shook her head.

"Thanks, Dawn it means a lot to me."

Skye stated as she looked at the clock. and she noticed it was time to clock out.

"I need to go pick up Jacob from Preschool in a little bit."

Skye said as she started to clock out from her desk and started packing things.

she then wrote down her appointment as she headed out the door.

in another part of town in a dilapidated train station, a ram walked down to an old subway train. He had a lean build that was covered in a green shirt. he had dark olive cargo pants and a pair of tags that read . His name was Doug Bellweather. As he entered the train his eyes fell on a purple flower and with an evil glint in his eye.

"Soon I will get my revenge!"

He exclaimed manically.

Author's notes: Hey guys how is it going got this chapter done and getting started on the other thanks for your loyalty and I hope you all continue. So as allways Same bat time same bat place!


End file.
